


Missing a Piece of My Heart

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of the Hale fire, No Smut, Off-screen Rape, Peter didn't kill Laura, Stiles Stilinski can't catch a break, Werewolf Mates, no peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Derek knew Stiles was his mate from the day he spotted him and Scott in the Preserve and tries to deny it. Now Stiles is missing and Derek can't deny it any longer. Not when an old "friend" is in town and uses Stiles to get to Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Missing a Piece of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Very first Teen Wolf fic. I hope I did the character's justice. If not, please don't yell at me.

Derek paced in his partially renovated house. Stiles was missing. The sheriff showed up on Sunday telling him that Stiles had been missing since Friday. It was now Tuesday. Which meant Stiles has now been missing for four days.When he realized that, everything in him seemed to cry out for his mate. He knew Stiles was his mate since the moment he saw him and Scott in the preserve. And as much as he tried to fight it, he couldn’t. He couldn’t fight it any longer and now, his mate was missing.

A couple of deputies checked out his jeep which turned up nothing but a few drops of blood which belonged to Stiles. Derek and Scott ran through the Preserve but that also didn’t turn up anything. The sheriff talked to all of Stiles’s friends, classmates and teachers. No one knew anything. Scott was the last one to see him. According to Scott, they were playing games at his house and they got into an argument and Stiles left. That had been the last he saw of his best friend. 

“Derek?”

Derek looked up at Scott and Isaac. He sighed and shook his head, “I wish I knew.”

Isaac shrugged, “What if he doesn’t want to be found?”

“He wouldn’t leave the jeep behind. That jeep is Stiles’s pride and joy,” Scott spoke. “He wouldn’t just split and leave it.”

“And there’s nowhere he likes to go?” Derek asked Scott.

Scott shook his head, “When he gets upset or ever wants to be alone, he walks through the preserve.” He dropped on the couch.

Derek nodded. Clearly that meant that someone had gotten the drop on Stiles while he was in the preserve but they hadn’t smelled anything out of the ordinary. Derek figured it had to do with the fact that it had rained which would’ve washed away many scents. 

“I just don’t understand,” Scott was saying. “Who would wanna kidnap Stiles?”

✦✦✦

Stiles had no clue what day it was. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop. He dragged his sore body onto the bed. It was the same thing every day. He would be given food at least 3 times a day which was a plus. But it was the other things that Stiles hated. More than once a day, someone would come in the room, pin him down, and rape him. They never spoke nor did he ever see who or what they looked like. 

Stiles wondered if they realized he was missing. He missed his dad and his friends. He even missed Derek. Even as broody as Derek was, and how much he seemed to hate Stiles. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes. Would he ever see them again? The door opened causing Stiles to instantly curl in on himself. It hadn’t even been an hour since the last time. 

“Please...just let me go.”

The bed dipped and a hand was on his mouth, “Shh...I wish there was another way. Any other way, but there isn’t.”

Stiles had no idea what he was talking about. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the familiar hands on his body. 

✦✦✦

It was now Wednesday and Derek was going clear out of his mind. He had tried to push down his feelings. But the fact that someone had taken Stiles...his mate, was nerve wracking. It was worse that he didn’t know who had taken him. The last time Stiles had been taken, it was by Allison’s grandfather, but Gerard was dead. So who had taken him and why?

He looked up as the front door opened and in walked Boyd, Isaac, and Erica. They were followed by Scott and Allison. Clearly they had just come from school. 

“Allison and I went back to Stiles’s jeep,” Scott started.

“And we found something in the back seat,” Allison said and walked over to Derek. “We’re not sure what it is but thought maybe you’d recognize it.” She shrugged, “It could be nothing.”

Derek looked at her, “What is it?”

Allison deposited something in his hand. Derek looked at it. His expression changed from clearly frustrated to shock to anger. In his hand was a chain. It was a chain Laura wore. The only people who knew about this chain were his family and Damien.

“I know who took Stiles.”

✦✦✦

By the time the man left Stiles alone, he could barely feel his legs. His entire body ached all over. He lay on top of the covers on the bed and just cried. Was this what he had been subjected to? He didn’t even understand what he wanted with Stiles. Stiles was a nobody. But the man just kept insisting that he had no other choice. And that as much as he didn’t want to do this, he had to. Stiles shook his head despite the pain. He could hold on a little while longer. He knew his friends would be looking for him.

“Just hang on Stiles.”

✦✦✦

“What do you mean, you know who took Stiles?” Scott asked.

Derek didn’t answer at first. He stared at the chain in his hand. It was a simple gold chain that had a heart and on the heart it said I love you. It had been that Christmas a year before the fire that he had given it to Laura. When Damien came around and started courting Laura, Derek noticed how he used to give the chain weird looks whenever he saw Laura wearing it. He never understood why nor did he understand why Laura never wore it all the time. But it didn’t matter to him. The fact was how Laura reacted when Derek gave it to her.

“Derek?”

Derek blinked and looked at the others, “What?”

“You said you knew who took Stiles? How? Do you know what that is?” Scott asked, gesturing to the chain.

Derek nodded, “I gave this to Laura one year for Christmas.”

“But how does that tell you who took Stiles?” Isaac wondered. 

“Because the only ones who really knew about the necklace were my family and Laura’s mate. His name is Damien and he took Stiles as a message to me.”

“Okay, but why?” Allison questioned. 

“Because I have something he wants.” Was all Derek said before he stood up and started to walk away.

“Wait a second, Derek! What the hell, you can’t just say something like that and leave it at that. What do you have of his? How are we going to get Stiles back?” Scott exclaimed. 

Derek looked at the chain. It all made sense. The fire. Laura’s death. But how had he not known they were here in Beacon Hills? This psycho had his mate and he was going to do everything in his power to get Stiles back and make Damien pay for the trauma he caused. 

“Derek!” Scott punched his arm. “Derek, this man has Stiles!”

“I know!” Derek shouted, spinning around to face Scott. “You don’t think I know that?!”

“Then whatever it is he wants, just give it to him.” Scott said, repeating his mother’s words to him when Gerard hurt her.

“It's not that simple!” Derek exclaimed. 

“How come?”

Derek sighed and sat back down on the couch. He looked at Scott, “Do you remember when you forced me to bite Gerard?”

Scott nodded. Derek nodded and continued, “Right. And had you not messed with his medicine he would’ve actually become the alpha.”

“But that doesn’t make sense. You bit them and they didn’t become an alpha,” Scott explained. “I was bitten by an alpha and I’m not an alpha.”

“Because they didn’t try to kill me. There are a few ways you can become alpha. When an alpha gets old and is no longer fit to be an alpha, they transfer the alpha spark to someone in their line after years of preparation. This is what my mother would’ve done with Laura. As Laura is the oldest, she would’ve been next in line. That’s one way. Another way is if you die by accidental death, the alpha spark is then transferred to the next in line. Which is how Laura became the alpha. When my mother died in the fire, the spark went to her. And then there’s if you actually kill an alpha who has no heirs. Then that spark transfers to you.”

Isaac frowned, “So Damien, wants the alpha spark? Is that why he killed Laura?”

“But wait, I thought Aunt Kate killed your pack,” Allison said. 

Derek nodded, “Yes, but clearly she wasn’t working alone. She must’ve gotten something out of the deal for helping Damien kill my family.”

“So Damien has Kate Argent kill your pack leaving only Laura alive. This way, when he kills her the spark would go to him,” Boyd commented. “Clearly he didn’t think that through.”

Derek shook his head, “No. So he kills Laura and he doesn’t get the spark. That’s when he realized that his plan failed. Because Kate didn’t kill all of us. But had I been home, he would’ve succeeded.”

“So he wants to kill you to become alpha? But how does Stiles factor into this?” Scott wondered. “Why take him instead of one of us? Is it because he’s human?”

Derek shifted, “I don’t know.”

“Great, a psycho has my best friend and you don’t know why. That’s...that’s really great. How are we supposed to save him?”

Derek almost yelled at Scott. Almost told him how while Stiles was Scott’s best friend, he was Derek’s mate. He was about to speak when his phone rang. The caller ID said Stiles. He picked it up immediately.

“Stiles?”

_ “You know I didn’t think it would take you this long to figure it out. I figured you see your sister’s necklace and come after me right away. After all he is your mate isn’t he?” _

“I’m gonna kill you. I’m gonna rip your throat out with my teeth!”

_ “Such big words Derek. I have something you want and you have something I want. So how about an even trade. Well...you know what I mean.” _

“You really think I’m gonna give you the alpha spark? You murdered my family!”

_ “Come on Derek, water under the bridge. I really think you should come and get your mate. He’s really not doing too well.” _

There was a scuffle and then Derek heard,  _ “Derek?” _

Derek clenched the phone tightly. Stiles sounded so weak. So hurt. His wolf was howling at hearing his mate in pain. “Stiles, hey hang on. I’m coming.”

_ “You know where to find me.” _ Damien said and the line went dead.

✦✦✦

“I bet that was something you didn’t know did you? That you and Derek were mates?”

Stiles just groaned. His backside ached. Sure he knew about werewolves and mates. After Scott had been turned and he did  _ extensive _ research. And that’s where he learned about mates and how werewolves knew their mates just from a scent. But he didn’t think he was Derek’s mate. He couldn’t be Derek’s mate. Derek hated him. You don’t go around hating your potential mate. 

“Oh I know you must think I’m crazy. How could someone as...asshole-ish as Derek have a mate? How could someone like Derek see you as his mate? Oh but I’m right. And you will see. This is the only way to get what I want.”

“You’re insane.” Stiles groaned. “All you wanna be Alphas are nuts.”

Damien laughed, “You only think that. But I tell you, it's so far from the truth. I used to think werewolves were terrifying and that being one was a curse. Now since I’ve become one, I have realized that I was so wrong. It's a gift, not a curse. To never get sick again, to be able to heal whenever we’re hurt...it's the best thing in the world. But now to be an alpha…”

“You just want power. That’s all you care about.”

“Yes. To be able to have the power that an alpha has...is everything.”

Stiles shook his head, “Yup. That's what they call a psycho.”

Damien growled, “You’ll pay for that.”

✦✦✦

A couple of hours later, Derek, Erica and Boyd were standing outside what to be an abandoned house on the edge of town. 

“That psycho lives here?” Erica raised an eyebrow. 

“He used to. After his family died, my mother seemed to take him in. No one knows how they died.”

They stepped onto the porch and before they could touch the door, it opened and Damien was grinning at them. “Well, I guess I underestimated you, Derek. You’re not the same little kid running after his big sister begging for her attention.”

Erica and Boyd’s eyes widened when they realized he was a werewolf, but Derek didn’t seem fazed. “Where’s Stiles?”

Damien said nothing as he walked into the house, the others following him. Derek snarled, “Where is he Damien?!”

“Easy there Derek, you’ll see him soon enough. You know, I really expected you to come alone. It would’ve made things a heck of a lot easier. You give me the alpha spark, I give you back your mate and we all go home happy. Well...at least I do,” he cackled.

Derek went into a partial shift and then he launched at Damien. The two fought rolling around on the ground like children. In a matter of minutes, Damien managed to get the upper hand and punched Derek in the face sending him backwards. Damien spit out the blood from his mouth and stood. He snapped his fingers and in an instant, Erica and Boyd had knives to their necks. Derek looked up in horror. 

“Now, you’re gonna do what I say or your bodyguards here are gonna get a new haircut, if you catch my drift.” Damien yanked on Derek’s hair. “Get up!”

Damien dragged Derek down the hall to a room. Derek could see Stiles laying on a bed, he seemed completely out of it, “Stiles?” He let out a low growl. He could smell Damien all over Stiles and that did not make him happy one bit. He was ready to kill Damien. 

Damien grinned at him as he pushed Derek into a chair, “You can smell that can’t you? Smelling me all over your mate. Well, here’s what’s gonna happen. You are gonna give me the alpha spark or you’re gonna watch me as I fuck him.”

Stiles opened his eyes and stared at Derek. Derek just raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Damien, “Look, I’ll give you whatever you want, just...let Stiles go.”

“Now why would I ever do that? Stiles has been keeping me very good company these last few days. Haven’t you Stiles? Why would I want to give it up?” he said as he walked over to Stiles who tried to scoot back on the bed away from Damien. 

As soon as Damien touched Stiles, Derek jerked only to be caught by the straps on the chair, he hadn’t bothered to notice. Damien smiled, “Ah ah. I bet your inner wolf is howling right now. It doesn’t like anyone touching his mate. Well then give me what I want.”

“I can’t. I don’t know how to transfer the spark.”

Damien glared at him, “Well that’s too bad. I really was hoping not to have to do this while you watched.” He touched Stiles and Stiles cried out.

“Derek!”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he roared. Loudly. Using all the strength he could muster, he broke through the binds and attacked Damien. With the two of them in their partial wolf form the fighting was more intense and deadly. Stiles huddled on the bed as he watched the two wolves in front of him. 

By the time the others showed up with the sheriff and the other deputies in tow, Damien was dead and Derek was sitting on the bed with Stiles in his arms. He looked down at Stiles. He knew that they would have to talk, but for now his mate was safe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
